DEVILISH LOVE ALTER
by Shadow Millennia
Summary: Second version of B.M.P@DEVILISH LOVE..where the oc third cousin and pandora princess was added along with other ocs.. I dont own BMP but i own the plot,ocs and the kingdom
1. Chapter 1

B.M.P DEVILLISH LOVE

I was an orphan I never knew how my parent look like nor where they live..all I have was a necklace my mom gave me when I was 4 year old she said that I need to move on without her that time I just a kid so I don't understand what she meant..

I never knew that she was about to leave me alone ..she always look pale and lifeless she said she was fine..Then one day , she ask me if I will be able to live if she gone and I answer yes I want to be independent so I won't cause my mother any trouble but the moment she heard my answer she smile warmly and gone forever..

After the lost of my mother I stay at Etplion with my Cousins ..Then I thought bout goin to Charles to further my study ..

"Charles Kingdom ..Finally I have arrived !"I shout happily

"will you shut up!?"shout one of my cousin

"S..sorry Elise"I apologized

Yup I Transfer to Charles University with my cousins

I'm Millenia La fron – silver-white hair , ocean blue eyes with full black lashes and I studies rule ,laws and IT.

My Cousin Elise FairFax – silver-grey hair,dark blue eyes with thick eyelashes she studies traditional culture

The other three was Pheonix,Bluebelle and Rosabelle..

Pheonix-Honey_Blond hair with a hint of red,reddish pink eyes and she studies Accountant.

Bluebelle-Ocean Blue hair,navy blue eyes and she studies Bakery

Rosabelle-Cherry red hair,cherry red eyes and she studies Fashion and Design

Rosaria-Blazing red hair,Orange eyes with a hint of red and she studies

All of us is 21 year old except for Elise she was 18 year old..


	2. Chapter 2

B.M.P DEVILISH LOVE

One days we arrived at Charles kingdom as soon as we have settled in our new apartment ..We spilt up to buy some Groceries and stuff.

DresVan Kingdom

Jan come into his office holding a picture as he handed the picture to him

he swear his heart would have stop

"This is my next Toaste !?"joshua was shocked to see her face again

"Yes!,would you like me to investigate bout her?"His Butler Jan answer

"no..I already know her"Joshua replied

"really? Since when the fierce dresvania prince have a human acquatitance ?"The voice was so familiar

Joshua turned around to see Prince Keith looking at him smirking

"not really ,I meet her when I was kid "Joshua replied with bored expression

"she could be your friend or maybe she could be your girlfriend"Prince Roberto said while smiling mischievously

"..!"Prince Joshua chocked on Roberto word

"Really..?"ask Prince Keith

"..No"with that Prince Joshua Leave his Office

Millennia P.O.V

I was shopping for groceries and on my way back home when a car started to speed of toward me..

All of a sudden, an old man protect me he then turned toward me with a worried expression

"are you okey Millennia?"I gasped In surprised when he say my name

"how do you know my name?" now the old man eyes widen

"don't you remember your own father?"he ask

"Fa..Father!?"I was shocked to see my father here

**End of Normal Prologue..next I will post each prince story**


	3. Chapter 3

B.M.P DEVILISH LOVE

**Joshua P.O.V**

"damn it..why her"I ask myself

"She not a bad girl why did she has to die?"I was unsure

I was walking around the town and saw her..with an old man

Who is that old man with her? I wonder

I watch her from the other side of the road and slowly made my way toward it started to rain so I run toward the café.

Just then Millennia arrived she was wet from head to toe making me worried

"You gonna get sick.."I say as I slowly unbutton my coat and warp it around her

"..Thank you.."she say with a blush

"My car is nearby want me to sent you home?"

**Millennia P.O.V**

"My car is nearby want me to sent you home?"he ask

"I..oh ok!"I accept quickly

Just then he lead me to his car !? My eyes widen it not a car but a limosine

"Wow! I'm not expecting a limo"I say still amused

"Well what do you expect a cheap car"he say sarcastically

"Ahaha..sorry "I apologized seem like he's a noble

A butler climbed out and greet the young man "Your Highness,who is this lady?"he ask.

"she's a friend !"he answer annoyed..

Just Then,We both climbed into the limo I tell him where I live during the way back home he start to ask me a lot of questione..

"So what is your name?"he ask

"Millennia La Fron,you?"The moment I mentioned my name

"My name is Joshua Lieben"he say

His eyes show admiration…This is my first time feeling like this it feel warm and comfortable being with him..

"How old are you?"he ask again

"20 years old,you?"this time I questione him

**Joshua P.O.V**

"um..i'm 24 years old"I answer her..

"Really! Wow this is my first time talking to a guy with that age!"she answer happily

".."suddenly he become silent

**Millennia P.O.V**

Just Then,his face softened and he smile warmly at me..he touch my cheek with his palm and i blush at his sudden move.

"I'm happy I'm your first"he say just then his finger traced my cheek down to my neck ..he lean in closer "is he try to kiss me!?" my mind started to panic.

I quickly grab his hand and push him away from me ..

But he warp his arm around my waist and pull me closer

"Did you forget me? Lenny?"he ask

**END OF DAY 1 WITH JOSHUA /**


	4. Chapter 4

BMP DEVILISH LOVE CH 4

Wilfred P.O.V

After Prince Joshua leave us ,we decide to look for our toaste too..

I was taking a stroll around the park then I saw a young woman being bullied by a few drunk guys .I become angry when I saw they slap the girl because she was struggeling to escape them..

A guy come and slap her "Damn woman can you shut up!"he yell at her

"where do think you are goin,baby"say the drunk guy while touching her hips

"g..get away me!"she scream while pushing the guy away

Just then I saw her face it was my toaste Bluebelle..I quickly ran toward them and punch them acrossed their face then I quickly grab bluebelle wrist and pull her toward me ..

I hugged her tightly..she bury her head into my chest and started to cry

"t..thank you..t-that was scary"she said while trembling

I patted her head and smile..she so weak and helpless I don't understand why the kings want to kill her and her family

"it okey..you gonna be just fine now"she look at me and nodded

"I'm Wilfred but you can call me Wills..what your name?"I ask while smiling

"I'm Bluebelle?"she answer while whipping her tear

Bluebelle P.O.V

I was wandering around the town for some fresh air then I stop by the park

All of a sudden four drunk men come out of nowhere and trying to touch me

A guy come and slap me"Damn woman can you shut up!"he yell at me

"where do think you are goin,baby"say the drunk guy while touching my hips

"g..get away me!"i scream while pushing the guy away

Just then I saw a man coming toward me..hequickly ran toward them and punch them acrossed their face then he quickly grab my wrist and pull my toward his body ..

He hugged me tightly..i bury my head into my chest and started to cry

"t..thank you..t-that was scary"i said while trembling

He patted my head and smile warmly I continued to cry and hug him tightly

"it okey..you gonna be just fine now"i look at him and nodded

"I'm Wilfred but you can call me Wills..what your name?"he ask while smiling

"I'm Bluebelle i answer while whipping my tear

"Hi wills ..thank for saving me!"I saw with a smile

"don't mention it such a man should just die"he saw will looking at them with disgust.

"(he look quiet scary when he had his emotionless expression)"I thought

"would you like me to send you home?"he ask me

"I..um..Maybe?"I murmured then face-palmed myself

maybe? That not an answer ..Yes or No?"he ask expressionless

"Y..yes!"urgh he so scary

Claude P.O.V

"Where is His Highness,Prince Wilfred?"I murmured

I starting to feel worried since the prince had gone for 5 hour..I want to follow him but he said he want his time alone so I had no choice but to give up.

"Claude,are you ok?"a familiar voice snapped me out of my thought

"P..prince Wilfred ! where have you been?"I ask

He look at me with his cold eyes and say "I was walking at the park and I saw this young lady being harassed by a group of drunk guys.."

A young lady then smile at me and started to introduce herself

"Hello! Im Bluebelle nice to meet you"she seem happy smiling but I didn't returned her smile.

"I didn't want miss Bluebelle here to get hurt so we gonna sent her home"

"Is that so,Please come in"I answer while opening the limosine door

"thank you !"she exclaim and climbed into the car

Normal P.O.V

After Prince Wilfred reach Bluebelle apartment she quickly say goodbye and rushes to her the limo took off when prince Wilfred reach his castle he notice Bluebelle phone in his limo.

"Hmm..this phone belong to her"he smirk and quickly take the phone and hid it in his pocket

Once Prince Wilfred reach his room he sit down on his king-sized bed and start to checking Bluebelle message and call he started to look at her picture and song which was stored in the gallery.

One thing caught his attention..

**End of day one with Wilfred…**

**Next the meeting at the Nobel Michel castle ! Fate has start to make it move!**

**~Destine start ! ~**


	5. Chapter 5

BMP DEVILISH LOVE CH5

Roberto P.O.V

I'm thrilled to see my toaste she quiet beautiful and fast-worker like a phoenix I guess that why her mom named her that..

"Soo..Al where does phoenix lives?"I ask

"In a apartment along with her cousin"Al answer

"Which Apartment?"I ask

"The Rose Apartment your highness..now please refrain from asking me question because I'm driving"Al answer with a stern look

"Okey!"I shout and pouted I want to know more about Pheonix but Al won't tell me anything only her name and that she was my toaste -_-.

Pheonix P.O.V

I was walking around the town then I saw an old man was coughing very hard but everyone just ignored him.I quickly ran toward the old man.

"are you alright sir ?"I ask while rubbing his back

"Y..yes miss it just a cough..i'm fine now"he answer

Then I lead the old man to a nearby bench and give him my water

"sir please drink this I'm sure you will be ok"I say

"Oh thank you,young lady"

"Phenonix my name is Pheonix"

"Ouh..Pheonix that was a beautiful name for such a beautiful young lady!"he exclaim

"Sir you totally not good at flirting"

"ahhaha..guess I'm already old"

Just then we burst out laughing

A limo arrived and a man climbed out from the limo and quickly run toward us "Sir ! are you alright?"he ask

'Yes Zain don't worry this young lady here has help me"

"thank you miss for helping my master"he said and bowed

"damn he's hot !"I shout in my mind

Then when the old man was about to go home he passed me his card and said to call him if I have any problem

Normal P.O.V

After she met the old man Pheonix when back home and sleep next morning she called the number and zain picked her up that is when she find out that the old man was Nobel Michel .Then nobel ask her who she lived with and she started to tell about her past and nobel Michel invite her to his party but she declined because she and the girl doesn't hav fancy dress and jewellery and Nobel said that he will prepared the dress for them and finally she accepted.

"Oh my It has gotten very late."I say

"you are right dear ..i should retreat to my chamber good bye"he say waving

"good bye !"I say while waving my hand

Then zain sent me home I rushes to see the girl at the living room oh our group study I forgot..

I tell them everything from the start .

Next morning Zain arrived and we quickly follow him to the limos and he drive us to Nobel Michel

Once we arrived at Nobel Michel,each of us were lead to our personal room there three maids waiting for us.

Millennia P.O.V

A maid help me getting dress I was wearing a Elegant Black Watteau Sweetheart Embroidery Beading Long Chiffon Dress with black strap-on high heels and my hair was let loose they give me a elegant makeup.

Then when i'm ready the door flew open and revealed my cousins

Pheonix was wearing A Line Skirt Lace Up Sequin Strapless Sweetheart Natural Tulle Long Red dress with a red pump decorated with rhinestones her hair was style into half braid she was given a

Bluebelle was wearing a Ball Gown Strapless Ruched Embroidery Satin Long Royal Blue Quinceanera Dress with blue strap-on heels and her hair was curl and let loose

Rosabelle was wearing A Line Skirt Lace Up Sequin Strapless Sweetheart Natural Tulle Long Cherry Red Dress that match her eyes colour , A red pumps decorated with rhinestone and her hair was style into elegant bun

Elise was wearing Ball Gown Sweetheart Appliques Flower Pick-ups Taffeta Long Pink Prom Dress

Her hair was tight into elegant ponytail

The girls was happy to be able to wear such a fancy dress and they quickly made their way toward the main hall.

Normal P.O.V

When the girls entered the hall the princes smell their presence and start looking for them.

The girls hit up the champagne table first together they start sipping the champagne while talking about their new surrounding.


	6. Chapter 6

B.M.P Devilish Love CH 6

Joshua P.O.V

I was sipping my champagne while hearing the other prince conversation then suddenly I smell a familiar scent .Is this Millennia scent? What is she doing here?...that time I quickly set down my glass and start searching for her.. that when I saw her she was wearing an elegant black long chiffon dress .she was beautiful and so elegant smile appeared on my face as I approache her.

"Millennia?"I saw in low voice

She turned to look at me her eyes widen

"J-joshua!"she said

I smile at her suddenly I heard the music start ,I offer her my arm

"May I have this dance?"I ask

At first I notice she was unsure but I flash her a encouraging smile ..She smile back and relax while taking my arm.

Millennia P.O.V

"May I have this dance?"he ask

At first I was unsure but he flash me an encouraging smile ..I smile back and relax while taking his arm.

Then he lead me toward the middle of the dance floor and place his left arm at my back while his right arm held mine's securely..

That dance was memorable.. We keep eyes contact during the dance then he break it when the song ended he bowed and I curtsied ..

"You're mine remember that.."

Just then he smiled seductively and leave me..

Bluebelle P.O.V

I saw Millennia dancing with a handsome man but just then I feel a tap on my shoulder

"Bluebelle?"a familiar voice said

I Turned around and saw

"W..wilfred!?"

"It good to see you again"he said while smiling

"I..It is"I murmured

"So..may I have this dance ?"

"Dance..oh..y..yes"

I took his hand and he lead me to the middle of the dance floor there I saw my cousins dancing with some unknown stranger..

Pheonix P.O.V

After a stranger ask me for a dance I accept it he then lead me to middle of the dance floor and I saw my cousins since millennia already finish dancing with her dance partner..

"You look beautiful.."the man say

I blush and thanked him

"W..what is your name..mine is Pheonix"

"Pheonix huh so sweet..my name is"he lean in closer"Roberto"he whisper

"S..so close"I say at him and he laugh

"You don't need to be so shy.."

Millennia P.O.V

Joshua was so sweet I though while making my way to the balcony

"ahh the wind is so fresh"

"It does"a familiar voice said

I turned around and saw Joshua looking at me smirking

"J..joshua what are u doin here?"

"hmm"he hum making his way to me

He stood in front of me and smile "Looking for you.."

"me?"

"Yup..i'm bored"

"Eh?"just then his finger trail down from my cheek to my neck

"J..joshua?..ahh"he pull me closer to him and cupped my face

"I miss you"

"I..miss you too"

"I know"

Just then he lean in to kiss me but this time I didn't reject him because I have fall for him

"Jo..mmph" he kiss me making me blush redly

"I want you to be with me" he commanded and push me toward the wall

He warp his arm around my waist and pull me closer to him

"mmph..jo..st..stop"

Just then he let me go "Why..you don't like me?"

"No that not it..this is public?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Of course it does Prince Joshua"Voice A say

"Just take her home.."Voice B say

2 Young man come out

"Who are they joshua..and why are they calling you Prince Joshua?"

"I'm Keith and This is Glenn"

"We're a Prince same as Joshua"said glenn

"What!? That mean they are!"

"Demon Prince just like me"Joshua answer

"B..but"

He smirk and hug me "You scare aren't you?"

"Ugh.." (they a demon too so that why there is some scary aura coming out from them)

"So somebody have fall in love at first sight"keith teased joshua

"N..no that not it"Joshua say while blushing

Joshua P.O.V

I look at her she has tense up since she find out that the mens who flirt with her counsins was a demon prince too..

"Millen..nia..s..sorry"I apologized for not telling her

"Hey..what kind of demon are you?"

"Huh?"

"Demon don't apologized right"

"She's right"Keith say

Glenn just nod

"Joshua..No more secret,ok?

"Ok Lenny"

"Pinki promise"

"yeah.."

With that we promise never keep a secret from each other..

Prince keith let out a growl and left along with Prince glenn.

**WELL HOW VERSION 2 NICE OR BAD..**

**THIS IS CALLED ALTER BECAUSE THERE IS A DIFFERENT IN PLOT AND B.M.P D.L**


	7. Chapter 7

Rosabelle P.O.V

I was secretly summon by Nobel Michel.

"Please this way.."zain guide me into a big fancy room

"Ohohoh..long time no see rosy"

"Mike.."

"Judging from your face, you sense them aren't you the prince"

"Yes..i hav sense them"

"Good..be a good friend with them"

Just then , I slam my hand on the table

"The hell ! those demons keep flirting with my cousins and you want me to be their friend.. just what are their plan!?"

"I'm sorry dear I don't know why they are flirting with you girls"

"You better keep a close watch on them mike,or I will"

"Alright dear,now calm down"

"Fine"I sit back

Just then we start to discuss about mike health and Nobel Michel throne.

_**Few hours later**_

"what you want us to take the throne!?"

"Only you girls are my closest relative that has the right to claim the throne"

"B-but that ..beside millennia memory still haven't recover she can't use her power "

"Without millennia power and Rosaria power we can't claim the throne."

"Beside,I don't even know where Rosaria is!"

"I know but don't worry I already know where Rosaria is.."

"R-Really!?"

"Yes.."

After Nobel Michel tell me Rosaria location I quickly leave the room and went to find Rosaria.

Author P.O.V

Rosabelle rushed out of the room happily lifting her dress she run out of the castle the demon princes and her cousins saw her running and went after princes and her cousins saw her standing in the middle of the garden .Rosabelle snap her finger and summon a scarlet magic triangle.

Millennia P.O.V

I was with Joshua at the balcony when I saw rosabelle casting a spell in the middle of the garden.

"Isn't that your cousins?"Joshua asked

"Yes she was,but rosy never cast a spell unleast it important"

"Maybe we should check out?"

Just then , Joshua lift me princess style and fly toward the other .

"Girls!"I shout as Joshua land on the ground

"Mills ! W-what the heck you doin with him?" they ask

"A..I..he"I was flabbergasped then Joshua wrap his arms around my waist

"We on a date got any problem?" he ask innocently

"Yeah I got a problem cuz milly never had a boyfriend!"phoenix shout

"I'm her distant boyfriend "

"Past lover get back?"elise ask

"No"

Rosabelle turn toward us and smile

"Found her..finally "she said as tear rolled down her cheek

"Who ?"we ask in unison

"Rosaria"

All of us girl gasp in surprised we were very happy but that happiness vanished in an instant when we find out that rosabelle was..

NEXT CHAPTER

COMING UP NEXT ROSARIA LIFE

_**WE DECIDE TO SAVE ROSARIA BUT ON OUR WAY TO THE PLACE THE PRINCEs JOIN US !?**_

_**INSTEAD OF FINDING ROSARIA WE MET THE PANDORA PRINCESS AND WAS CAPTURE BY HER GUARDS WE WERE LOCKED IN DUNGEON ..HOW ARE WE GOIN TO GET OUT**_

_**A PASSIONATE KISS CAN FIX ANYTHING A TRUE LOVE CAN RELEASED OUR POWER**_

_**JOSHUA X SHADOW MILLENNIA**_


End file.
